Rain On My Window
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "You didn't think I was actually going to leave you? Not without a fight at least" he whispered slowly inching towards her. His eyes danced across her body, fingers reaching out and grazing the soft skin of her cheek.


I don't know where this came from to be honest, but it never hurts to try something a little different. ;)

**Rain On My Window**

The rain slowly dripped down the windshield, blurring Grissoms view of his townhouse. He knew she was inside, probably watching the rain in her favorite spot by the window. Her words echoed in his mind, the venom in them making him flinch at the memory.

"_Don't bother coming back than_." she spat at him, her silky black robe hanging loosely on her slim figure. The bedroom door had slammed behind her, telling him he had really done it this time.

But it's not like he wanted to leave her again, he never did. The job had been offered out of nowhere, and who would he be if he turned it down? They were having problems anyways, fights and late nights with little sleep.

Before he left she placed something into his hand, the small object gleaming in the light. It was her wedding band, the small gold ring seemed to burn his skin as he held it. Maybe a little time apart was what they needed.

Shoving the ring into his pocket he gave her one last longing look before closing the door behind him. But that was then, and maybe she had changed her mind. Deciding the only option was to find out for himself he turned off the engine and pushed open the door.

He drew a breath before stepping into the rain, cold droplets tickling his skin. Pulling the key from his pocket he slowly pushed his way inside the dimly lit house. Dropping his suitcase by the door he went into the bedroom, shrugging off his coat and laying it on the bed.

"I thought you weren't coming back." her voice came out of nowhere, making him jump. Whirling around he was face to face with her, the same black robe wrapped around her. Mouth twisted into a frown, she walked to the middle of the room, her bare legs begging him to come forward.

"You didn't think I was actually going to leave you? Not without a fight at least" he whispered slowly inching towards her. His eyes danced across her body, fingers reaching out and grazing the soft skin of her cheek.

Helpless, she leaned into his touch, his skin cool against her own. He had a control over her, one she seemed to be powerless against. His lips brushed against her jaw while her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, slowly unraveling the knot in her robe. She slid it off her body, revealing the lace bra and underwear beneath.

"We'll see." she purred into his ear, unfastening the button on his trousers. He felt a familiar sensation rip through him and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks as his pants fell into a heap at his feet.

A devilish smile spread across Saras face as she led him to their bed, pushing him down and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She stripped of the rest of her clothing, her body now fully exposed to him.

She slithered down his body, her mouth suddenly coming into contact with him, the sensation one of pure ecstasy. He sucked in a breath, hands trembling beside him.

He was close and she knew it, her hands now stroking him slowly before speeding up again, the tension was building rapidly in his stomach and spreading throughout his body.

"Sara," he warned, his breathing rapid and his cheeks flushed. She crawled back up the bed, knees spread on either side of him.

Without warning she found herself laying on her back, Grissoms arms pinning her down. A smile was plastered to his face, while he slowly slipped inside of her.

A gasp escaped her lips and her dark eyes widened, staring intently into his blue ones. His thrusts became quicker and more forceful, sending a shudder through Saras body.

She found herself matching them, fingernails sinking deeper into his skin while she buried her face in his neck. One last thrust sent them both over the edge, his name tearing from her throat while he struggled to catch his breath.

They held on to eachother, savoring the moment and the feel of eahothers skin. It had been three long months since she had been in his arms, her breath tickling his neck while they slept.

He collapsed beside her, arms pulling her into a tight embrace. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest, her skin glistening in the pale light of their room.

His fingers were tracing soft patterns on her skin while her head rested against his chest. His hand moved up to stroke her cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Her words were muffled against his skin, but he heard them clearly.

"Stay with me." she said quietly, pressing closer to him. His heart fluttered and a grin played on his lips. He hoisted himself off the bed, hands reaching out to look for his jacket.

Digging into the pocket he pulled out the small gold object and held it out to Sara. Her face lit up and tears welled in her eyes.

He slipped the ring on her finger, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She melted into him, arms wrapping around his neck as her lips met his.

"So you'll stay?" She asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes. Her lips were curled in a smile, the same one she used when she was trying to persuade him. He pulled her on top of him, a hand running through her dark curls. Lips pressed lightly against her temple, he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Always."


End file.
